Dos rubias en aprietos
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Kyoko decide cuidar a su hija, ¿Que cosas sucederán entre esas dos rubias? Esto y mucho más en este one shot


Un día en la casa de la familia Toshino, Ayano se disponía a irse no sin antes despedirse de su esposa y de su hija la cual tenía unos 8 años, quizás tenía la viva imaginación de Kyoko pero era inteligente como obediente como Ayano, sin duda alguna era un equilibrio completo entre ambas.

La pelimorada estaba en sala alistando sus cosas

\- Kyoko me voy, quedé en verme con Himawari y Chinatsu para comer –Estaba yendo a la puerta de su casa – Cuida a Kaori por favor

-Descuida Ayano, qué clase de madre seria si no pudiera cuidar a mi propia hija, ¿Verdad ¿– La rubia mayor dibujó su típica sonrisa, frente a su esposa que estaba un poco angustiada

-Okaa-san, me saludas a mi tía Hima, ¿Por favor? –El fruto de la relación era una pequeña de 8 años con cabello rubio recogido de listón rojo como Kyoko y tenía unos hermosos ojos morados como los de Ayano, la cual era su madre biologica

-Claro cariño, pórtate bien -Se acercó a la oreja de la niña – Y cuida a tu padre, no le causes problemas

-Hai… – Asintió dándole una sonrisa igual a las que daba su padre aparte de alzar su pulgar en señal de confianza

\- Bueno ya me voy – Le dio un beso a su esposa y otro a su hija para irse y se fue a sus asuntos dejando a madre e hija a solas

-Bueno Kaori, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Bueno tengo un poco de hambre que tal si comemos

-Buena idea- Se puso una mano en su barbilla- Mmmm… ¿Que comeremos?

-¡Qué tal si hacemos hamburguesas!- Exclamó la pequeña rubia

-Bueno, si tú quieres – En menos de nada la rubia mayor cargó a la niña, para entrar a la cocina -¿Y como se hacen las hamburguesas?

Una pequeña vena se dibujaba en la sien de la niña y un gesto chistoso pero tierno de enfado estilo anime

-¡¿Que no sabes cómo hacer hamburguesas?! ¡Le hubiéramos dicho a mamá que cocinara antes de irse!

-Por favor hijita, no me regañes -Estaba con una gota en la cabeza –Bueno, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Son solo simples hamburguesas

-Sí, ¿Que podría salir mal?

.

.

.

10 minutos después

La cocina estaba hecha un desastre con uno de los fogones de la estufa estaba en llamas mientras una olla estaba encima en llamas, en pocas palabras por no saber cocinar causaron un gran desastre, ¿Cómo diantres iban a tratar eso con Ayano cara a cara?

La pobre Kyoko decidió entonces usar un extintor para apagar el incendio que se generaba en la cocina mientras su hija ayudaba

-Que podría salir mal… Ay sí, como no – Dijo la rubia mayor con sarcasmo

-Pero si tú fuiste la que dijo que eran "Simples" hamburguesas – Las dos rubias se miraron pues no sabían que hacer debido al desastre de la cocina, de hecho el cocinar no era lo suyo

-¿Qué tal si pedimos una pizza?- Opinó Kyoko

-Me parece una buena idea- Asintió Kaori

.

.

.

Después de comer…

Ahora ambas rubias estaban ante un gran dilema pues lidiaban con que la cocina, bueno exactamente la olla estaba hecha cenizas, las paredes estaban algo manchadas mientras había un gran reguero de comida por ahí, la rubia mayor se la tenía bastante mal para tratar de dar una justificación a su esposa.

-Ahora debemos limpiar todo este desastre o tu madre se enfadara mucho

-Será mejor empezar – En menos de nada Kaori estaba lista para la acción uniformada con un mandil, un pañuelo en la cabeza, un cubre bocas y una escoba

-¿De dónde sacaste todo eso? – La rubia mayor estaba con una gota en la cabeza, a veces no entendía como su hija era bastante precavida en toda situación pero decidió dar manos a la obra preparando todo el instrumento de aseo al tiempo que recordaba aquellos días de la secundaria donde siempre hacía sus locuras y bromas pero ahora como madre debía que acostumbrarse al mundo de los adultos

.

.

.

Ambas rubias seguían limpiando en la cocina, bueno de hecho solo la pequeña Kaori estaba haciendo todo el trabajo mientras que Kyoko estaba tallando toda la estufa intentando quitar la horrible mancha pero aún con la mejor esponjilla era imposible acabar con esa cosa

-¡Rápido Otou-san!- Comenzó a reclamar la pequeña- Llevas limpiando la estufa desde hace 30 minutos

-Es que esto no se quita - La rubia mayor siguió tallando con más fuerza pero era inevitable, esa grasa no se quitaba para nada -Hija, pásame la manguera esto ya me hartó

-¿Estás segura Otou-san?

\- Sí rápido

La pequeña rubia le dio la manguera pero no se dieron cuenta de que estaba a máximo poder y al momento de abrirla salió el agua con tanta presión que los dos salieron volando hacia la sala

-Kaori, ¿Estás bien? – Kyoko estaba tirada en el suelo preguntando por su hija – ¿Dónde estas?

-Acá arriba – La rubia se volteó al ver a su hija que estaba pegada literalmente contra el techo y mirando a su madre, en menos de nada la pequeña cayó sobre la rubia mayor haciendo que esta perdiera el aire por unos segundos hasta que se incorporaron de pie

\- ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? - Preguntó preocupada mientras su hija estaba sonriendo y con los brazos acomodando su cabeza

-Descuida estoy bien, pero la cocina no mucho – Voltearon las 2 a ver un nuevo escenario digno de los 12 dioses de la destrucción, la cocina estaba toda mojada y todos los trates por sin ningún lado, los utensilios regados y la comida empapada, ahora una sombra negra embargaba a ambas pues al parecer arreglar ese desastre era ahora más difícil que al comienzo

-Que tal si después la arreglamos- Dijo la rubia mayor

-Estoy de acuerdo- En menos de nada la niña decidió escalar los mesones para llegar la alacena y sacar un bocadillo, como siempre era de ron con pasas. Kyoko cargo a la niña para bajarla de la alacena y las dos se fueron a acostar en el sillón pues estaban en grandes problemas y no sabían ni que hacer

\- Quien diría que hacer el quehacer de la casa era tan duro-

-Que tal si vamos al parque a jugar futbol – No cabía duda de que Kaori tenía un buen gusto por el futbol pues era divertido patear y disparar un balón aparte de que era su deporte favorito

-De acuerdo, vamos- La rubia mayor alistó un balón para que su hija lo llevara dribleando y una camiseta blanca con el N inscrito de verde y amarillo, era la camiseta del legendario equipo Niupi, ya saben Oliver Atom, Benji Price, Niupi Niupi ganará hurra hurra ganará, los hermanos Korioto… Ah espera, esos no eran

.

.

.

En el parque

Una pequeña rubia estaba corriendo con toda velocidad mientras estaba acercándose al área de gol empujando y tropezando a todo niño/a que le cruzaba en su camino, estaba corriendo al estilo Steve Hyuga, ya saben futbol violento y futbol de ataque. La pequeña estaba corriendo en línea recta mientras la guardameta a enfrentar era la propia Kyoko.

\- ¡Ahí va papá!

\- Dame tu mejor tiro Kaori

Kaori en menos de nada hizo un tiro al estilo Super Campeones que iba en trayectoria fija hacia la entrepierna de su madre y en menos de nada Kyoko quedó de hielo abriendo la boca y en menos de nada gritaba desgarradoramente de dolor mientras se tiraba al suelo con las manos cubriendo su orgullo gay hecho pedazos.

En menos de nada la pequeña aprovechó para rematar, obviamente el balón golpeó la cara de una adolorida Kyoko y de esa forma la pequeña anotó un gol mientras todos los niños y algunos padres presentes estaban con sombras azules en su rostro mientras decían presas del miedo que dicha niña sería una ejemplar jugadora de futbol.

Después de aquel suceso las dos rubias descansaban en un banquillo mientras miraban el entorno del parque donde niños en manadas estaban disfrutando de sus padres usando todas las atracciones, juegos y canchas

\- Que buen tiro hijita, serás una gran jugadora de grande

\- Gracias papá –La pequeña rubia decidió tomar una botella de agua y en menos de nada miró su reloj de Mirakurun, ya eran buenas horas de la tarde - ¡Ya es muy tarde! Hay que irnos a casa a terminar de arreglar la cocina

\- Tienes razón- Asintió la rubia mayor a lo cual se dispusieron a ir a casa, como siempre la niña corría rápido con el balón mientras Kyoko trataba de seguirle el ritmo

.

.

.

En el camino…

En menos de nada a nuestra rubia adulta despistada se le ocurrió una gran idea para ganar tiempo y arreglar el desastre dejado en la cocina (Aunque probablemente no lo harían nunca).

\- Que tal unas carreras Kaori, la que llegue primero a casa gana

-Bueno pero ten por seguro que perderás – La pequeña rubia empezó a correr, dribbleando el balón de una manera espectacular mientras Kyoko estaba corriendo como Naruto, por nada del mundo ese par no se permitía perder ante tales retos, ganar era lo único en que pensaban

.

.

.

5 minutos después…

Finalmente la rubia mayor había llegado a la meta que era un atajo corto para llegar a su hogar

-Y Toshino Kyoko gana, ¡Siii! – Se puso a saltar como una niña chiquita - Fue una buena carrera, ¿No crees Kaori?- Se volteó para todos lados mientras no había rastro de su hija

– Kaori, ¿Dónde estás?, no estés jugando, ¡Jovencita sal ya! –La pobre rubia menor se estaba empezando a preocuparse y aparte temiendo lo peor – ¡Oh no perdí a mi hija!- Exclamó con lágrimas estilo anime, si lidiar con Ayano sobre el desastre de la cocina era peor, mucho lo era por la supuesta desaparición de su hija, eso sí que era bastante malo

Kyoko salió corriendo a toda velocidad al parque para ver si su hija seguía ahí pero no había ni rastros de la pequeña a lo que la rubia mayor cada vez más preocupado, se fue a buscarla desesperadamente en toda Takaoka

\- ¡KAORIIII! ¡¿Donde estas?! ¡ No asustes a papá! –

De repente se le ocurrió un lugar en donde podría estar a lo cual se fue como Flash a la secundaria Nanamori exactamente al club de entrenamiento ubicado en uno de los espacios verdes de la vieja secundaria y tal como lo pensó encontró a su pequeña sentada en aquel cojín con las manos sobre el kotatsu leyendo un viejo manga de Mirakurun, el cual estaba intacto con el pasar de los años.

-¡Kaori!- En menos de nada la rubia mayor se fue corriendo hacia donde su hija a lo cual la pequeña miró a su madre y decidió abrazarla para luego hacer un tierno puchero de enfado

-Papá, ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?

-Yo no te deje, tú te perdiste

\- ¡Claro que no! Tu te emocionaste y corriste demasiado rápido, me perdí y no sabía en donde quedaba la casa, así que me acorde de este lugar

\- Enserio perdóname – Se estaba riendo bajito con una mano detrás de la cabeza – ¿Pero como supiste de este lugar?

\- Pues obvio, este es el lugar donde tu conociste a mamá y a todas mis tías

La rubia mayor sonreía tenuemente mientras todo aquel lugar donde se hacía aquel viejo club de entrenamiento, unos cuantos recuerdos embargaban su mente sobre todo el kotatsu donde dibujaba sus mangas o cuando comía un helado de ron con pasas, o cuando dormía para para pasar el rato y claro le daba pereza levantarse.

-Tienes razón, en este lugar han pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida – En menos veía el lugar con nostalgia

-Papá ya vámonos a casa, ¿Si? – Kaori agarró el brazo de su padre a lo que la rubia tuvo que entrar en sí y asentir a su hija

\- Claro, ven – La cargó y se la llevó a casa, tenían un arduo trabajo que hacer no sin antes dejar que su hija llevase ese viejo doujinshi como un recuerdo y posteriormente un tesoro

.

.

.

En casa

Ambas rubias estaban que no podían del cansancio pues volvieron a hacer la reta desde aquella secundaria hacia su casa, en menos de nada estaban acostadas en el sofá

-Hoy sí que fue un día duro no Kaori… ¿Kaori? - La niña no contestó porque estaba dormida a lo cual a Kyoko le causó algo de gracia ver a su pequeña dormir tranquilamente – Te cansaste demasiado –En ese instante bostezó

– Creo que yo también estoy cansada… Creo que dormiré un rato en el sillón

Más tarde se oyó que alguien abría la puerta y unos pasos estaban en silencio

– ¡Ya llegue – Era Ayano que entró directo a la cocina después de dejar sus cosas – Kyoko, Kaori, ¿Que le su…? – La pelimorada no terminó la palabra por que las vio en el sillón dormidas profundamente

– Sí que ustedes dos tuvieron un día muy largo, mañana hablaremos – La mujer fue hacia su cuarto y les puso una manta y culminó dando un beso en la frente a ese par de rubias tontas – Buenas noches, mi Toshino Kyoko

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente…

Cuando el primer rayo de luz golpeó las caras de las dos rubias despistadas, la primera en dar comienzo a su día era precisamente Kyoko, la cual comenzaba a estirarse mientras bostezaba

-¡Aaaah!... Que bien dormí, Kaori despierta – Movió a la niña la cual comenzaba a abrirse sus ojos mientras se sacudía la cabeza como si hubiese estado mareada

-Buenos días, papá – Saludó la pequeña rubia tallándose los ojos – ¿Ya habrá llegado mamá?

-Creo que no, de todos modos ella no habrá visto la cocina

-¡Claro que la vi, Toshino Kyoko! – Atrás de ellas estaba un demonio violeta de coleta samurái con un katana en la mano asiendo que las 2 rubias cerebro de nuez se tensaran y en menos de nada empezaban a temblar del miedo, al ver que estaban ante el verdadero terror

-Ayano, amor, podemos explicarlo- Intentó Kyoko calmarla en vano

\- Las escucho – Estaba con cara de Light Yagami preparado para sacar su Death Note y escribir sus nombres a lo que las dos rubias se echaron a correr por toda la calle mientras una enfurecida Ayano las perseguía con una katana alzada para hacerlas pedazos

\- ¡Auxilio!- Gritó Kyoko mientras llevaba a su hija del brazo mientras Ayano saltó hacia ella con tal de matarla a coscorrones… Al menos ese mal día se le quitaba a la pelimorada con un buen rato de hacerle una hermanita para Kaori…


End file.
